Nightingale
by DepressedMessOfAGinger
Summary: So..another fanfic... :) I think this'll be better, but I'll update the other one in just a little...mkay? Mmmkay... :) Rated M for some language...but not that bad if you ask me... :) READ IT askjfaskjdf


Demi's POV

"NOOO!" I screamed. This cannot be happening. My wife, my beautiful, perfect wife, no. Just no. She cannot be dead. No. I can't breathe. Everything has just stopped working in my brain. My Ari. My beautiful, perfect Ari. Mine. We hadn't even come out to the world yet, and she's dead.

I'm only 25 and am a widow with a 4 year old son. Thank God Ryan survived the crash otherwise, **I** wouldn't survive.

_Flashback_

_"So Demi, is there anyone special in your life?" Ellen asked me. I'm on Ellen guys. This is fucking awesome. But this is a hard question. I can't answer truthfully, 'Yes, my beautiful wife Ari, which happens to be the most perfect woman in the entire world, married me and agreed to being the mother of our child, Ryan.' because Ari and Ryan are having a hard enough time as it is without me being around all the time. If I told everyone, they'd have to show up with me everywhere. I'd never do that to them, and I don't think that Ari would want me to anyways. _

_"Umm..."_

_"You're stalling Dem, do you in fact have someone special?" _

_"Umm... Yes. I do. But I can't tell you more than that. She's having a hard enough time as it is being married to a celebrity." Wait...Did I say that out loud?! SHIIIT. __SHE __**AND **__MARRIED?__ SHIIIT. Well. This is gonna be fun explaining. _

_"Demi, did you just say your someone special is a she?!" Ellen looks taken aback. Who wouldn't? I mean, I'm Demi Lovato, a celebrity who has been through a lot more than any normal person would and now am confessing I'm practically a lesbian on national televison. _

_"Umm...No,?" I try to sound confused, but it's obviously not working. _

_"Yes you did, and you're married? That's AMAZING, but why didn't you tell anyone? We all know your Lovatics are interested in your personal life, so how did you keep it a secret?" She's rambling on, she didn't expect that coming out of my mouth. But who would? No one would've guessed that I am married._

_"Umm. Yeah, my significant other is a woman. As I told you before Ellen, I'm not going to risk my wife's personal life over my career so I won't tell you her name, but I will tell you that we are married, and have a beautiful 4 year old son, Ryan." I heard the entire audience gasp, and then quiet as Ellen thought for just a second. _

_"4 year old son? How long have you been keeping this marriage a secret Dem?" She's enthralled in this story, I don't think I've ever seen her so into someone's interview. _

_"Ummm... 6 years..." I trail off. _

_" 6 YEARS?!" Ellen shoots up out of her chair. That scared the shit outta me, I mean she's Ellen, she's supposed to scare people, but not like that!_

_"Yeah, this October we'll be married for 6 years." _

_"Well this is shocking, I'd never have guessed in a million years you wouldn't be straight, I guess I was wrong about that one!" She says as she sits back down. _

_"Umm yeah, ha. I mean neither would I, but I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life." _

_"Well, Demi, I think we should leave this story like this and have everyone hanging on their seats, what do you say, Dem?"_

_"Totally!" _

_"Well Demi, as always, I enjoy having you here, next time we can share secrets about our wives?" _

_"Of course!" Great, now I'm gonna be on headlines everywhere. 'Ellen's new best friend! What will she dish on her wife?' I stand up as she says..._

_"Demi Lovato everybody!" She pulls me into a hug, and the applause is loud. _

_"Anndddd...We're out! Great show everybody!" A crew worker said. _

_"Well, Demi, this was one of the biggest stories I have ever had on my show. It was a surprise for sure! Thanks again Dem, and I'm being absolutely serious, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. It's going to be a rough few weeks ahead of you, I wish I could say different, but it's true. I wish the best for you."_

_"Thank you Ellen, that means the world to me. I'll make sure we catch up sometime soon."_

_I turn around and my mom, dad, and my sisters are walking up to me. Madi is crying, and everyone else looks saddened. Oh no. This isn't gonna be good. _

_"Dem, come with us baby girl, something happened." My mom said._

_"What do you mean something happened?! What's wrong?!" I'm seriously scared right now, and I know this isn't going to be anything close to good. _

* * *

**Leaving it here guys...What do ya think? :)**


End file.
